Tu y yo
by God-of-Machines
Summary: Siempre pensó que el mundo era tal y como es y por eso nada cambiaría, que estaba destinado a fracasar antes de haber comenzado pero luego de ser un Akuma su percepción comenzó a cambiar para entender que el blanco y el negro estaban mas sesgados de lo que imaginaba, que ella era el dolor y su agonía, pero no importa cuanto duela por que abrazaría cada estocada si eso era todo.


**N/A:** Saludos a todos, escribo este proyecto porque si bien no soy un fanático completo de LadyBug tengo cierto interés en la serie, el problema principal es que esta es una serie que originalmente fue pensada para niños pero debido a su gran aceptación pronto evolucionó interesando a un público más maduro y mucho más difícil de mantener pero que podía disfrutar de manera más amplia su contenido, ahora de una serie infantil a una adolescente o más, la serie tuvo que adaptarse integrando un contenido mas profundo y de mayor significado que un traje llamativo, es normal, muchos proyectos llegan a esta etapa, crecen y pasan por cambios. Esto lo podemos ver por cómo evolucionan los personajes, yo personalmente le doy mi aprobación a los creadores pero como todo trabajo o algo en la vida, nada es perfecto, mucho más si se tiene en cuenta que todo ello son un conjunto de ideas por individuos con gustos diferentes, eso no quiere decir que sea malo, no, solo que puede mejorar o decaer a medida que pase y esto se toma en cuenta cuando se sale del publico que es su núcleo, se entiende.

La cosa es que cuando vamos a uno con más expectativas se puede tomar algunos detalles más a fondo, es difícil encontrar historias buenas fuera del Ingles y lo es más encontrar una con el personaje de Nathaniel, la mayoría (de las pocas que hay) terminan con un sabor agridulce o en decepción para el personaje porque aunque nadie quiera admitirlo el chico tiene mucho parecido a Severus Snape de J.K (en un plano normal) relacionado a su historia; enamorado de la chica principal pero con un rival que es mejor a los ojos de los demás en todos los sentidos, una lástima, realmente lamentable. La cosa es que en mi análisis (personal) me he dado cuenta que este es tal vez el personaje que tiene mayor potencial, tiene la cualidades de base que se necesitan y aunque es tímido, en su transformación que saca todo (bueno y malo) fue donde abandonó sus limitaciones ferozmente, de mala manera cierto pero culpo al guion por ello, sospecho que Gabriel no pudo doblegarlo desde el principio porque su voluntad era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y solo se dedicó a Marinette por encima de sus motivaciones de venganza a Chlóe, eso dice mucho, sospecho que en igualdad de condiciones Adrien no podría contra él.

Siempre me pregunté por los cambios que hacia el Akuma, si el lanzador siempre es el mismo, ¿Porqué las transformaciones son tan diferentes? (todos sabemos que es por el guion pero vamos a pretender ir mas allá de eso) si los cambio son en base de la personalidad los de Nathaniel no debieron ser tan implacables, pocos Akumas fueron tan cautelosos como Evillustrator, de lo contrario Marinette pudo haber engañado al Akuma fácilmente con alguna excusa razonable pero este siempre se mantuvo sospechoso. También me dio la impresión de que el chico también sabe de los sentimientos de Marinette por el modelo, si toda la clase al menos lo piensa es imposible que alguien que la desea no pueda ver entre líneas, son cosas que es imposible pasar por alto sin importar lo despistados que seas, ahora bien, el chico tiene el arte pero arte es más que solo pintura, eso puede abarcar más cosas y se puede aplicar para todo, es difícil encontrar historias con el personaje pelirrojo de fondo pero… ¿Encontrarlas en español? Buena suerte con eso, si las hay pero son pocas las personas que se interesan por él, por eso he decidido intentarlo, tratar de expandir lo establecido, ir unos pasos más allá, esto es lo que pudo haber pasado si los poderes absolutos del guion fueran retirados y las repercusiones comenzaran a aparecer, es lo que pasaría con un trasfondo más realista, espero que lo disfruten mucho y no duden al comentar (de forma respetuosa claro)

**Advertencia**

Los personajes de LadyBug no me pertenecen ni nada de ello, retiro cualquier tipo de reclamo legal, monetario o cualquier otra cosa que pueda causar inconvenientes futuros, esto solo está escrito con fines de entretenimiento y superación literaria personal.

* * *

Bip BipBipBip

Hoy era un nuevo día en Paris…

Otro estúpido e insípido día en la monótona vida de los ciudadanos y en dicho caso también para él, ¿Por qué la vida disfrutaba tanto fastidiándolo? ¿Acaso cometió alguna clase de crimen que valga tanta molestia en una de sus vidas pasadas (si alguna vez tuvo una)?

Bip BipBipBip

\- ¡Tch! – Maldito despertador matutino… lo único que le daban ganas de hacer con el objeto era estamparlo contra la pared.

_\- Será mejor que nos levantemos o llegaremos tarde, ya tenemos la atención suficiente luego de ser akumatizados, tener más ojos molestos sobre nosotros solo agrandara la molestia._

\- Ya lo sé. – dijo con mal humor a medida que iniciaba su ritual de la mañana con el aseo y su cuidado personal.

Cuando terminó su rutinario despertar miró su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no supo con exactitud cuánto se quedo allí mientras estudiaba su reflejo… su vestimenta era misma que acostumbraba a usar, una chaqueta gris abierta con una playera roja que tenía un dibujo o símbolo de una luna pero si se fijaba de manera más detallada en esa luna se podía encontrar que se dividía en un patrón de lunas menguantes, arriba el negro pero debajo el rojo, en medio de el singular patrón lunar se encontraba otro pequeño círculo pero este era en su mayor parte oscuro, este parecía como si una flecha lo hubiese atravesado asemejándose más a las tenazas de un herrero, todo el grabado en si podría parecer diferentes cosas dependiendo quien la mire, podría ser una ave, una hacha, un casco o los ciclos de la luna, muy parecido al test de Rorschach.

En cuanto al resto de su ropa, bueno… digamos desde hace algunos días sustituyó el color morado de sus pantalones por algo más opaco, era el mismo diseño pero esta vez donde estaba el antiguo color ahora estaba fusionado entre una tonalidad más oscura, su calzado consistía en el mismo par de siempre pero su rostro…

Donde antes su cabellera carmesí estaba perfectamente peinada ahora tenía unos cuantos motes de pelo fuera de lugar en las puntas y aquél rostros tímido, cauteloso de ojos asustadizos fueron reemplazados por unos aguileños fruncidos, sospechosos de cualquier cosa frente a ellos, ahora a pesar de que sus rasgos faciales parecían más los de un adolescente problemático o un villano, había cierta madurez en ellos, si fuera sincero, parecía más a una versión adulta que no disfrutaba de las bromas, de hecho su semblante era muy parecido al de su maestro Madame Bustier cada vez que tenía que tratar con la actitud petulante de Chloé, pobre mujer.

Luego de evaluar que estaba presentable tomó su reloj donde una vez siempre estuvo su cuaderno de dibujo, un cuaderno que había incinerado más allá de lo humanamente posible luego del episodio de Evillustrator, desde aquel día comenzaron a suceder algunas cosas extrañas, el hecho de convertirse en un villano realmente no era gran cosa si contaba que algunos de su clase habían pasado por algo similar pero para él fue algo notable, siempre era una posibilidad con Hawk Moth por ahí, suelto en algún lugar donde se supusiera que estuviera su guarida de villano, no, con tal individuo... desde el principio supo que un día le tocaría a él estar en los zapatos de las personas poseídas, siempre lo supo, lo extraño fue que curiosamente cuando fue "akumatizado" el cambio que sufrió no fue cualquiera al azar, ese día que fue poseído se había transformado en algo que ya conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, de hecho, él fue quien lo creo y cuando la vil mariposa se asentó en uno de sus antiguos pinceles Hawk Moth solo lo trajo a la vida.

Él no tenía ninguna clase de poder como los superheroes de parís o las habilidades del villano principal pero si tenía algo que ninguno de ellos jamás podrían tener, él era un artista y aunque renunciara a su "don", esa parte de su vida jamás se iría, como una mancha en su playera favorita que permanecía luego de tratar con ella todo el día, era un hecho que no se atrevería a negar.

_\- Rápido o llegaremos tarde, no queremos que mamá vuelva a enfadarse._

\- Ya voy…_ \- _dijo apartando su vista del aburrido espejo con un resoplido de burla a su propia imagen para dar media vuelta y ver fijamente a la más reciente novedad en su vida, o debería llamarlo un asuntito del pasado… a veces no sabía cómo catalogar su situación.

Allí apoyado justamente en un lado de la puerta se encontraba la persona o… individuo responsable de sus regaños matutinos, si alguien más podría ver al sujeto en su habitación no dudaría en afirmar que entonces ese alguien quedaría bastante sorprendido ante su "azotador" más reciente, frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Evillustrator en todo su esplendor apoyado en lado de su puerta, en su pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y uno de sus pies apoyados en las paredes.

No es que "ver" en lo que una vez se convirtió le causara alguna clase revuelo, no, tenía muchos años conociendo dicho individuo, por mucho tiempo Evillustrator de hecho fue su primer amigo, los aspectos de quien era solo eran una parte que fue moldeándose con el tiempo, su primer amigo, su más grande creación y su mayor desgracia, alguien que nació de la imaginación de un niño con el anhelo de amigos y las frustraciones a medida que iba creciendo, su amigo imaginario no era más que el otro lado de la moneda, un reflejo de sí mismo que podía ser mejor en cualquier cosa que intentara… incluso para estar con su amada, algo que como Nathaniel nunca pudo y solo en su forma de Akuma tuvo el valor suficiente para intentar, aquel recuerdo solo le dejo un sabor amargo porque al final por más que odiara el pensamiento la realidad era que su dulce y tierna Marinette estaba perdidamente enamorada del Modelo Adrien Agreste y él no podía competir contra eso, al menos no como Nathaniel y eso le dolía…

El modelo era todo lo que Nathaniel no era, guapo, encantador, talentoso y rico, sin contar que también destacaba bastante en la escuela donde, cada día escolar se había atragantado con la impotencia al ver como Marinette se derretía por el muchacho, incluso por más que trató de cortejarla durante su "cita" con la muchacha cuando estaba poseído su esfuerzos Evillustrator fueron totalmente inútiles. Oh, claro que podía recordar, cada palabra, gesto y detalle, no sabía si su caso en particular era normal o especial entre las víctimas del villano que azotaba los ciudadanos o si el fantasma de su transformación quedaba junto a ellos el resto de sus vidas pero sospechaba que no, otra cosa era que desde el incidente y la manifestación de Evillustrator, solo él podía ver y escuchar al Akuma, queriendo dejar de pensar en eso, tomó su mochila para continuar con su rutinario día y llegar temprano a la escuela.

Cuando bajó de su cuarto encontró su desayuno listo sobre la mesa, su casa era la típica que podría encontrase en cualquier lugar, desde la muerte de su padre su madre había entrado en una profunda depresión y desde entonces era aficionada a la bebida, recordó que durante mucho tiempo, cuando su padre aún vivía la fantasía de sus padres era tener una niña pero tras la tragedia haber tocado la puerta de su familia su madre quedo con un dolor profundo, al principio solo era el dolor, después la depresión y poco a poco llego el alcohol y las repentinas botellas aquí y allá por toda la sala de estar, tal vez eso fue el detonante del trato de su propia madre lleno de indiferencia, tal vez el parentesco con su padre en su juventud solo le recordaban que había una cicatriz sin serrar, palpitando de dolor cada vez que veía su rostro, él era la viva imagen de su padre a su edad, ahora donde una vez habitó una familia feliz solo quedaba la sombra de lo que una vez fue…

Tal vez por eso su Madre prefiere pasar tanto tiempo como pueda en su trabajo que pasar el tiempo con su propio hijo...

_\- Lo peor es que en el fondo no la culpamos por sus faltas cuando precisamente somos la espina en su corazón, tal vez es como ver a Marinette cada espantoso día, deseosa por el afecto de Agreste, de todas maneras, estamos agradecidos, al fin y al cavo eso es lo que paga las cuentas._

\- ¡Tch!.

Sin más nada que hacer, tomó asiento frente a la pequeña mesa circular e ingirió su desayuno que consistía en un par de huevos fritos, un poco de carne fría y panqueques hechos carbón, comida era comida, tirar su desayuno a la basura era un completo desperdicio, sobre todo con la falta de fondos que estaban pasando hace dos años, tal vez con su trabajo de medio tiempo que logró conseguir su madre para él ayudaría un poco más en las facturas cada mes…

Cuando terminó, miró la TV unos minutos esperando el reportaje del tiempo y luego de que la chica encargada de esa pequeña sección anunciara las lluvias con alta probabilidad tomó un paraguas negro al azar para salir a la calle, el cielo era gris como su alma lleno de nubes oscuras al igual que su humor, maravilloso, al menos llevaba un paraguas consigo. Luego de caminar durante un cuarto de hora finalmente pudo llegar a un parque, si no recordaba mal las victimas de Akuma tenían una costumbre de estar en dicha zona, para cuando finalmente pudo llegar a su escuela entró en su salón y como era de esperar no había nadie más que él, lo siguiente que pasaría es que se aburriera durante los próximos minutos y como estaba junto a la ventana del fondo tomaría un largo rato contemplando lo que pasaba como si la cosa fuera un portal por donde podría ver todo el mundo pero la verdad era que a medida que todos llegaran los grupos habituales se formarían como era la costumbre hasta que ella lograra entrar por la puerta sin aliento para saludar a su amiga Alya, cotillear y suspirar por el modelo mientras él era dolorosamente consiente de su ignorancia.

Aunque, recientemente había hecho dos amigos, Juleka Couffaine y Rose Lavillant, bueno... sus amigas era un poco exageradas, se podría decir que eran una compañía agradable, parecían entenderle, ellas eran amables y a diferencia de sus compañeros en clase no lo juzgaban con los ojos luego del Akuma, durante la última semana parecía que querían hacerle compañía, mientras él se sentaba allí en un lado, no lo aceptaría pues solo era por lastima, no aceptaría la lastima de nadie eso era caer demasiado bajo.

_\- Hablando del Diablo – _Dijo su Akuma que había permanecido sentado en el pupitre con las piernas cruzadas encorvado en una posición de meditación mientras que el brazo izquierdo hacía de soporte y el otro sostenía su barbilla.

\- Hola – también saludo Juleka como su amiga Rose pero apenas audible de manera tímida tomando el centro.

\- Buenos días – dijo Rose de manera cordial a medida que tomaba asiento en la parte izquierda junto a Juleka con una suave sonrisa.

\- Hola – respondió con un saludo suave como era costumbre durante los últimos días.

La clase continuó en relativo silencio pero esta fue cada vez más escasa a mediada que los demás estudiantes llegaban, según recordaba hoy era día de las profesiones por lo tanto, no le sorprendía ver incluso la presencia del alcalde protegido por lo que suponía eran guardaespaldas con la típica vestimenta negra, micrófonos en sus muñecas y lentes oscuros…

\- …verdad, Nathaniel?

\- ¿Mm? – al parecer Rose tenía una charla bastante interesante con Juleka y en medio de sus divagaciones se vio envuelto en la charla sin darse cuenta.

\- Hoy también estará con nosotros el padre de Marinette ¡Auch! – gimió Rose luego de que Juleka le diera un suave golpecito sorpresa en las costillas por el repentino nombre de Marinette luego de su monumental rechazo cuando estaba bajo el efecto del Akuma., de hecho, tal cosa era algo que de alguna manera todos sabían gracias a los jugosos detalles de lo que pasó durante el evento akuma Evillustrator.

\- El señor Dupain nos contara como es su trabajo en la panadería, debe ser agotador – dijo Juleka con cuidado.

\- Supongo, ser adulto significa trabajar mucho – respondió Nathaniel ignorando el espontaneo momento "Marinette", ella aún seguía siendo un tema sensible del cual solo Chlóe se burlaba cada vez que se encontraba la oportunidad, lo cual era casi siempre.

Ella se encontraba frente a la clase con una bandeja de cuernos orneados, Agreste parecía algo preocupado pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocupado que siempre parecía estar su padre dudaba que el señor Agreste pudiera asistir para una presentación, este solo pareció salir del salón y llamar por teléfono durante varios minutos.

\- Mi día comienza a las cuatro de la mañana todos los días porque la pastelería se abre a las siete. Creerían que la vida de un pastelero es la misma rutina, hacer los mismos royos, postres pasteles, pero en realidad es diferente cada vez, un día alguien puede ordenar un pastel con la forma de la torre Eiffel…

_\- Presta atención, él puede ser nuestro jefe, puede que nuestro trabajo sea en la pastelería de su familia u alguna otra, dar una mala impresión para nuestro potencial contratista sería muy… desfavorable y mirar a Marinette fijamente no nos ayudara en nada – _dijo Evillustrator aun en la misma posición desde su llegada.

\- Lo sé, pero… es tan hermosa, ella parece una princesa – murmuro a su alter ego.

_\- Tranquilo, Romeo, recuerda que ella esta locamente enamorada de Agreste, a ella le mueven los tonos el modelo y no un artista, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos en silencio, con suerte y tiempo tal vez logremos obtener una cicatriz._

Agreste, siempre él, ya tiene todo lo que cualquiera podría desear ¿Por qué también tiene que gustarle? ¿Qué tiene de especial él? Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad entonces…

Sus charla ocasional fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando el sonido de los aplausos de toda la clase comenzaron indicando que el Sr. Dupain había terminado de su presentación y pudo ver el semblante desbastado de su nemesis, por un momento incluso él se sintió mal por la situación con su padre, incluso si se retorcía de celos al ver la expresión de su amada por el muchacho mientras esta comenzaba a repartir los bocadillos, en esos mismos instantes lo siguiente que paso fue como un rayo, en el momento que la madre de Alya, una chef en el hotel del alcalde estaba al frente Chlóe la rubia comenzó a lardear sobre un brazalete he intercambió una momentánea y desagradable conversación con la niña coletas de cabello azul oscuro, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el fugaz borrón negro flotante y pequeño directamente en el bolso de la hija del alcalde, segundos después podía ver un brillo dorado rebotando directamente de su bolso barias veces.

"Que rayos es eso"

De hecho, no era la primera vez que había visto el pequeño borrón de obsidiana en la escuela o para ser más exacto, dicha situación siempre pasaba cerca de Agreste…

¡Plaf!

\- ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no hay un día que no te tropieces con algo? – dijo gritó Chlóe luego del resbalón de Marinette.

\- El siguiente en la lista es el padre de Sabrina, el oficial Roger – dijo la maestra del salón junto a los aplausos.

\- He sido oficial de policía durante quince años y creo firmemente que cada ciudadano es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – dijo Roger mientras hinchaba el pecho frente a los jóvenes para una mayor impresión.

\- ¡Mi brazalete! ¡desapareció! Lo tenía hace un segundo ¡tú! Tú lo robaste – chilló Chlóe con un giro en dirección a Marinette mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador y otra mano en la cintura.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como Marinette rechazaba las acusaciones de Chlóe de manera feroz pero esta insistía que había sido robada por la acusada en pleno salón insinuando que su caída había sido planeada para perpetuar el robo por lo que exigió al Sr. Roger arrestarla, fue un completo desorden, entre los gritos de Chlóe, la indignación de Marinette, la discusión entre el alcalde y el Sr. Dupain, los murmullos de la clase y los intentos de la maestra por calmar la situación, al final la clase quedó en completo silencio cuando el alcalde exigió una revisión y el oficial Roger se negó, como consecuencia el alcalde usó su poder para despedir al padre de Sabrina como un inepto frente a todos.

\- Bien, llamemos a LadyBug, estoy segura de que ella lo resolvería – dijo Chlóe con suficiencia cruzada de brazos en su pecho.

\- Wow, eso fue intenso – dijo Juleka bastante impresionada por tal… situación, en el fondo ella no cría que Chlóe fuera tan perversa como para hacer que despidieran al padre de su amiga frete a toda su clase pero después de verlo por si misma ya no tenía dudas sobre cuán mala podía llegar a ser la rubia mimada.

\- La verdad es que muy en el fondo no estoy sorprendida, estoy más preocupada por el padre de Sabrina, sé que Chlóe fue mezquina pero no lo esperaba del alcalde, no está bien, no sé cómo Sabrina puede estar tan tranquila con todo esto – expresó Rose con indignación.

_\- Mantengámonos alerta, este es el tipo de situaciones por las que __Hawk Moth está al acecho, uno nunca puede ser demasiado precavido cuando se trata de él – _dijo el alter ego examinando a cada una de las personas en el salón con la mirada.

\- No dudaría en estar preocupado, si fuera ella anduviera con ojos en la espalda o mejor aún, escondido bajo las catacumbas pidiendo al cielo que el Akuma jamás me encuentre, lo irónico es que todo podría pasar por ser una insufrible mocosa, es como si fuera poético – murmuro Nathaniel, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque cuando termino de decir lo que pensaba toda la clase se quedó mirándolo como si acabara de decir una barbaridad.

_\- Bravo, te felicitaría durante el resto del día pero por desgracia ya sabes lo que dicen, "la felicidad de los pobres es como un manantial en el desierto y está ahí como un constante recordatorio para nunca olvidar cuan infelices son"... una paradoja por la cual incluso atravesamos. –_ dijo el alter ego de forma crítica mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente.

Se podría decir que la tensión del momento era tan palpable que prácticamente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo o tal vez esta podría cortar como una, solo alguien acostumbrado a los problemas podría decir.

_\- Lo sé, este ambiente es desagradable, no nos gusta, sobre todo con la reciente escena, mantengamos los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez nuestras sospechas no son tan descabelladas del todo y si es así… bueno, será algo muy interesante._

\- Si, si, Chat Noir tomando clases matutinas junto a nosotros, apesto que Alya estaría dispuesta a cortarse un brazo por la primicia – dijo Nathaniel.

_\- Si ella realmente estuviera interesada en la identidad secreta de "nuestros" salvadores debería fijarse más en los detalles, un par de mallas y un antifaz no son una máscara perfecta, todo lo que se sabe de ellos es que tienen nuestro rango de edad, viven entre nosotros y posiblemente son estudiantes de nuestro año._

\- Sin mencionar los rasgos faciales – dijo Nathaniel.

_\- Es cierto, son similares pero de nuevo, las proporciones físicas, voces y características podrían ser solo un truco, en eso estamos de acuerdo pero… aun no podemos explicar la ausencia de ambos, la de Agreste podría ser mas justificable pero ella…_

\- Los lugares nunca coinciden, siempre está uno o desaparece el otro, me sorprende que nadie comenzara a tomar esos detalles en cuenta – dijo Nathaniel mientras jugueteaba con su bolígrafo.

_\- Puede que sus amuletos tengan un efecto mental pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma, ¿Por qué no estamos igual de afectados?_

De hecho era una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, incluso antes de su transformación tenia sospechas de quienes podrían ser realmente los salvadores de Paris, no supo cómo pero la duda llego a él cuando estaba en la torre Eiffel una tarde de los domingos mientras dibujaba un escenario con Marinette en el centro, tal vez fue la puesta de sol, la brisa o la gran vista de la ciudad pero de un momento a otro se vio imaginando a su amada en una faceta de héroe y en algún momento el tierno rostro de la niña tenía la mitad de un antifaz con la temática de insecto, fue como ver los colores del mundo por primera vez pero también estaba aquello, ¿Por qué LadyBug no se presentó cuando estaba con Marinette pero si después que la niña se escondiera? Era como si ambas no pudieran estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo… y lo mismo implicaba para Agreste.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que los héroes de parís estuvieran en el mismo salón escolar?

¿Eran consientes de la presencia del otro?

No, a juzgar por la interacción de ambos tanto como sus contrapartes, todo indicaba que ignoraban la posible identidad del otro y de no ser así, entonces simplemente pretendían que no había pasado nada, que complicado.

\- Los Mirakulus, el anhelo más conocido del villano favorito de todos los parisinos, un par de aretes, un anillo… - murmuro el ex-artista.

_\- Ambos tienen los aretes y el anillo, son demasiadas casualidades bajo las mismas personas, pero los objetos solo podrían ser un simple accesorio, si tan solo tuviéramos algo más concluyente podríamos despejar las dudas._

La solución de la niña de coletas fue el video que estaba grabando Nino con su teléfono, seria prueba suficiente para alegar su inocencia y de hecho lo fue, si alguien tenía alguna duda sobre ella estas habían sido destrozadas por las grabaciones, en ellas se vio a la niña entregarla los productos orneados pero lo que realmente impacto fue la imagen de Sabrina al fondo sosteniendo el motivo del asunto.

\- Bueno, ahí esta, Sabrina tenía el brazalete – dijo Marinette.

\- Si ¡pero se lo devolví de inmediato! – dijo nerviosa la muchacha.

La escena seria entretenida para matar el tiempo pero de un momento a otro la ahora acusada hiso una rabieta y le dio la espalda a Marinette de forma brusca, haciendo que sus apuntes se esparcieran por el suelo y para su sorpresa junto a su tarea habían tres dibujos, primero fue unos pendientes con grabados de insecto y otro completamente oscuros, luego un anillo con la marca de pata felina junto a Mirakulus del gato negro y en el fondo el dibujo estaba el brazalete, los de mas parecían sorprendidos y ahora la sospecha recaía sobre él.

_\- Rayos, actúa rápido._

\- Sí, yo hice un dibujo de la cosa pero no hice nada mas – no quería que esto fuera más incomodo, no cuando frente a la chica que le gustaba estaba dibujado los pendientes de su oreja, no quería que pensara en él como un acosador.

_\- Me temo que tenemos un problema mucho mayor que un inútil brazalete._

\- ¿Qué podría ser mayor que esto en este instante? – murmuro a su alter ego mientras se alejaba del grupo en dirección a un rincón.

_\- A juzgar por el enorme robot con temática policial disparándole al conserje unas esposas a juego o la autoridad que este exige entonces diríamos que nuestro problemas es el padre de la chica_ – dijo Evillustrator mirando cerca de él por una de las ventanas.

Por su puesto la discusión se volvió a reanimar pero por el flequillo de su ojo pudo ver el mismo brillo dorado del objeto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta con esa mancha oscura agitándose mientras el chico se deslizaba fuera del salón, admitía que estuvo indignado cuando la chica que le gustaba insinuaba que había robado la baratija y como ella defendía al modelo acusando a todos en el salón como consecuencia pero si querían salir ilesos todos en el salón tenían que comenzar a actuar con el problema Akuma.

\- ¿El Sr. Roger?¿Qué tiene que v… Qué diablos – murmuró luego de ver a lo que se suponía que fuera eso, si quisiera encontrar algo para describir al antes policía entonces diría que era como una versión actualizada de Robocob con luces de serena con armadura de auto azul.

_\- Creo que viene asía aquí._

\- El alcalde, viene por él_ – _dijo a medida que comenzaba a buscar desesperadamente cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, pero por desgracia no había nada en un salón de clases lleno de niño que pudiera usarse como arma a no ser que…

_\- Viene por la única salida y estamos en un tercer piso._

\- ¡Sr_. _Kutzberg, deje de daña propiedad de la escuela en este momento! ¡Sr_. _Kutzberg!

¡No tenía tiempo para esto! Podía escuchar los incesantes gritos de su maestra exigiéndole que dejara el repentino acto de vandalismo en propiedad educativa pero en lo único que podía pensar que pudiera serle útil era uno de los tubos de los pupitres para que funcionara como bastón.

\- ¡Rómpete maldita sea! – gritó mientras lograba extraer el pequeño palo de hierro.

¡Plammmfff!

\- ¡Será mejor que tenga una muy buena explicación para semejante comportamiento! – exigió la maestra del salón.

\- Joder – dijo tras obtener la su "gran arma" y sentir el dolor tras el tirón a su pupitre y como consecuencia ser lanzado del otro lado chocando con todo en medio.

\- ¡Nathaniel! – grito la maestra para finalmente obtener la atención del muchacho y la de todos.

De hecho el ambiente que inicialmente había en la clase ahora se encontraba totalmente ausente por el repentino cambio de foco y las acusaciones fueron reemplazadas por las miradas curiosas. Con su herramienta a mano tendría que ser usada como una espada corta o unos Chacos pero usarlo como un simple Bat estaba fuera de cuestión, el materia del cual estaba hecho la cosa para comenzar no era resistente y si el Akuma usaba un arma de mano como él entonces exponer su "espada" al policía solo daría como resultaría anulando única ventaja, si así podía llamarle, se rompería o doblaría con uno o dos choque.

_\- Esta aquí._

\- Akuma – respondió de manera breve esperando que su comportamiento fuera excusado.

En ese mismo momento no paso un segundo cuando "Robocob" entró por la puerta casi derribándola y sorprendiendo a todos por el enorme hombre-máquina-auto policía en la puerta de su salón.

**\- Donde está el alcalde**– dijo el akumatizado.

Y fue en ese momento que la atención nuevamente cambio de foco, bueno… incluso él no pudo evitar ser sorprendido, ser akumatizado era una cosa pero ver desde una perspectiva exterior era otra, incluso los únicos adultos en la sala no pudieron evitar tal sorprenderse, la cosa es que por alguna razón esta vez el Akuma fue inmediatamente identificado y la Sta. Bustier trató de hacer tiempo para que el alcalde lograra salir de la escuela o esperar que los defensores de la ciudad llegaran mientras trataba de mantener todo bajo control en medio de los nervio.

_\- Adivina quién es el siguiente en escabullirse._

\- Ya lo noté – no quitaría sus ojos del Akuma pero debido al ángulo que se encontraba fue imposible no poder ver como Marinette lograba salir de la clase a hurtadillas.

**\- Si nadie habla pondré a todos bajo arresto, ¡Dónde está tu padre! – **exigió con tono robótico el Akuma mientras extendía sus brazos y desde sus muñecas salían alguna clase de extensión pequeña para usarse como pistola.

\- ¡Te dije que no lo sé! – chilló Chlóe a todo pulmón como niña mimada tras ser negado un dulce.

¡Mocoso estúpido! Estaba provocando al Akuma.

**\- Entonces que así sea – **dijo el Akuma cuando comenzó a "disparar" esposas relucientes de azul y rojo.

En este punto toda la clase comenzó a gritar y todos actuaron como pollo sin cabeza, escondiéndose bajo los pupitres, esposados en el suelo y arrastrados a los que estaban "cubiertos", unos pocos lograron salir gritando como histéricos y otros fueron sentenciados para hacer servicio comunitario aleatorio, la cosa es que en algún momento estaba bajo la mirada de la "autoridad" y no con las mejores intenciones pero si el Akuma pensaba por un momento que se dejaría "arrestar" de buena voluntad entonces estaba muy equivocado y cuando el primer haz de luz fue disparado en su dirección su cuerpo se movió a un lado como por instinto logrando acer algo que solo vio en la pelicula de Matrix.

_\- Eso estuvo muy cerca._

¡Esto es malo! ¡Malo!

La cosa estuvo entre esquivar a duras penas los proyectiles de luz y hacer tiempo llamando la atención de antiguo oficial para que los demás lograran salir, él nunca fue un atleta como Kim u alguien perfecto en cualquier cosa como Agreste, durante toda su vida solo fue bueno en cosas que se relacionaran con el arte y a medida que el tiempo paso se vio obligado a involucrarse en otras actividades que requerían mas talentos, por eso tuvo que cultivar las demás habilidades y aptitudes durante el resto de su vida pero después de ser libre de su transformación Akuma por primera vez sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

**\- Nathaniel ****Kutzberg, bajo la nueva autoridad de parís estas bajo arresto por los siguientes cargos, obstrucción a la justicia, vandalismo al daña propiedad escolar, incendios premeditados, daños a las zonas públicas por pintar los muros de la ciudad, he tolerado tus crímenes por demasiado tiempo, muchacho. –** dijo el Akuma explicando las veces que había llamado la atención al artista en las hasta las últimas semanas.

_\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, además, no podremos evadirlo por mucho más tiempo en este estado, si queremos distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que sea "atendido" por… el insecto y el gato tenemos movernos con él, ganar tiempo, alejarlo del alcalde y por supuesto, evitar entrar en Jaque, pero no será posible aquí, no con tantas limitaciones._

No tenía que repetirle su situación, por ello ejecutó su plan pero si todo salía mal, si la situación marchaban completamente al sur lo único que quedaría de él es un tapiz aplastado en el concreto, por lo tanto, dio varios respiros profundos y comenzó a poner todo en marcha una vez que sintió sus pulmones más calmados. Si este Akuma estaba tan obsesionado con la ley como parecía entonces le daría motivos para ser una de sus prioridades hasta que pudiera pensar en algo más.

\- ¿Autoridad? – dijo en un tono fino, casi en un susurro mas pero lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para ser escuchado – tu ley y la del resto en esta estúpida ciudad puede quemarse como esas bazofias que una vez llamé arte, como consejo, te recomendaría usar de leña algo mas chillón, rubio y estúpido, personalmente me gustaría sugerir un fuego lento si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo de marera despectiva pero finalizando como un chef que instruía a un niño con una sartén por primera vez.

**\- Entonces te trataré como cualquier otro criminal –** dijo de manera cortante el Akuma lanzando se contra el muchacho.

Mientras "Robocob" disparaba con su láser-esposas trato de cubrirse entre los pupitres del salón, a medida que el Akuma se acercaba tomó el borrador para lanzarlo al sujeto, la acción fue tan insignificante que el Akuma no se molestó en esquivar el objeto lleno de polvo blanco y este impacto en su casco pero la idea no era hacer daño, su intención fue bloque por unos segundos la visión para poder pasar por la puerta, una vez hecho eso buceó entre los disparos del Akuma por los pasillos haciendo malabares o deslizándose ocasionalmente por las escaleras, parecía que su perseguidor estaba dispuesto a capturarlo, tal vez porque tenía algo de historia con la victima del Akuma pero gracias a ello pudo sacar del fuego cruzado a quienes permanecía en su salón.

_\- Gana un poco más de tiempo, nuestra hipótesis sobre ellos es mas acertada de lo que pensábamos, si no se ha molestado en atacarme significa que no puede notarme o simplemente no le importa en absoluto, pero probemos con lo primero, mientras tanto es hora de probar "eso"._

La verdad era que con mucho gusto objetaría sobre ello, apenas tenía conocimiento que "eso" podría ser posible, la cosa era simple, el acto consistía en que tanto el fantasma como él harían alguna clase de fusión, literalmente el Nathaniel espiritual que estaba en modo Akuma entraría en el cuerpo que el mundo conocía como Nathaniel Kutzberg que interactuaba con todos, sería como estar rodeado de una armadura fantasmal que solo él podría ver y sentir mientras era poseído. Un Akuma era muy superior a un humano, ellos podían manipular el medio en el que se encontraban haciendo cosas que era imposible, desde manipular el agua y el hielo, revivir los muertos, tecnología, tiempo y la realidad, creando cosas de la nada, sabia de mano propia que cosas como los reflejos, sentidos o fuerza estaban a un escalón sobrehumano, la única forma de hacerle frente a un Akuma era por media de LadyBug y Chat Noir o en los perores escenarios… convirtiéndose en otro Akuma.

\- Dime Roger… ¿Cómo se sienten las llamas del atardecer? – de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para atraer al primer piso al Akuma y ahora estaba esperando frente a la entrada de la escuela con la esperanza de salir por la puerta principal pero el Akuma en sí mismo era un obstáculo que tenía que burlar, sabía que estaba pisando muy fino, durante algún tiempo había tenido la costumbre de hacer pequeños incendios en parques solitarios, estaciones de tren viejas o viviendas abandonadas luego de terminar uno de su cuadros por que en el fondo sabía que solo eran basura, nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno en lo que amaba para que permaneciera a su lado, primero su padre, luego su madre y después Marinette, su engaño aún era palpable y cada vez que tenía que soporta soportar la realidad era frustrante, pero, el lidiaba con eso, siempre lo hacía.

**\- Durante mucho tiempo siempre tuve esperanzas en el sistema, en la ciudad, la gente… en ti, pero el tiempo siempre me dio la razón, el sistema no funciona porque no es lo suficiente implacable y la ciudad solo empeora con el transcurso de los años, una vez tuve fe en su gente pero he aceptado la realidad, las personas son lo que son, incluso tu eres igual, desde que obtuve este nuevo poder pensaba tratar primero con el alcalde por su flagrante abuso de autoridad pero ahora me doy cuenta que primero debo lidiar contigo. Si Elizabeth a abandonado su deber y prefiere escapar de la realidad dándote la espalda entonces yo corregiré en lo que te has convertido, una persona resentida, amargada que odia a un muchacho por sus celos hormonales luego de ser rechazado por la hija del panadero, ahora tienes la peor impresión de los demás, tú Nathaniel, eres tu peor enemigo. – **finalizó el Akuma a medida que se acercaba con cada paso.

La verdad era que estaba completamente helado, dicen que los resentimientos podían llegar a ser una verdadera condena en la vida durante muchos años, las personas eran individuos de mente propia y ellos pueden formular sus propias decisiones, el ser humano era un creador, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tiempo, creatividad y recursos, podían ser dueños de logros fuera de su naturaleza y amos del todo como construir cohetes e ir a la luna o fabricar armas capaces de bolar una ciudad, grandes logros para una especie tan miserable pero la verdad era que lo único que los humanos resentían con pasión y sufrían con agonía era una cosa que jamás podrían cambiar…

**\- Desde que la conociste experimentaste el amor, fui joven pero aun lo recuerdo, es normal. En tu caso, el día en que ella se enamoro del modelo fue tu perdición, una vez te di un consejo sobre moldear la vida, te esforzaste, lograste tener éxito donde antes era un rotundo fracaso, si mi hija madurara igual que tu ella también sería exitosa por que entonces se preocuparía mas por su propia percepción que la de otros pero no pudiste prosperar con la muchacha, siempre lo supiste, incluso hoy mientras contemplas el brillo de sus ojos en dirección a alguien más te aferras a ese aspecto. **– dijo el Akuma.

La realidad… y la suya era tal cual como se había descrito, no obstante, puede que no pudiera cambiar las cosas como quisiera pero eso no significaba que evitara a lidiar con eso, por esa razón, pero… allí, mientras sentía que una furia fría helaba su sangre, la misma que durante mucho tiempo lo acompañaba durante años y la misma cuando los ojos de Marinette suplicaba en silencio por la atención de Agreste, extendió la barra de hierro señalando al Akuma en desafío, tal vez como consecuencia de estar interactuando con Evillustrator o por una necesidad irracional de desahogo puramente hormonal y adolescente luego de su Akumatización, tal vez mientras miraba en desafío al Akuma y mientras podía ver como su traje de Akuma se materializaba en forma fantasmal, como una neblina que solo él podía ver, su voz y la voz de Evillustrator gradualmente se fusionaron en una y en un punto cuando cuerpo y espíritu volvieron a estar en el mismo lugar, sintió como la fuerza y la confianza se encontraron para defenderse sin ninguna clase de miedo al ser sobrehumano frente a él.

\- No lamento mi vida o menosprecio mi propia convicción por ser quien soy, no me importa ser rechazado como Akuma porque sé que aun puedo luchar siendo humano, ¡yo soy mi propia persona, Roger! – Grito fuerte, claro sin ninguna clase de miedo, mientras fuera uno consigo mismo era lo mejor de si, en este estado, el cual solo había experimentado de manera parcial y momentánea en los cuadros que no se atrevía a quemar, porque ellos representaban todo lo que era en el momento que fueron creados y por ello merecían prevalecer – No me importa mientras aun pueda estar junto a ella, lo que siento no cambiará, no cuando sienta la impotencia, cuando ella anhela ser correspondida por otro... o si vuelvo a ser un Akuma. – dijo mientras apretaba su agarre en el cilindro de hierro y se colocaba en una posición de esgrima que vio en algún momento pero que no podía recordar.

"Mi dulce, tierna y torpe Marinettte"

**\- Muy bien, esto solo aumentara las probabilidades para encontrar a mi objetivos secundarios, no, esto es más personal, será en honor a tu padre – ** dijo el Akuma.

La quietud del momento era grande, la escuela, la cuidad, el mundo… todo pareció entrar en alguna clase de acuerdo cósmico para que el momento fuera dramático… y al siguiente el Akuma decidió hacer alguna clase de exención lanzándose al muchacho mientras materializaba un bastón en la mano derecha azul y rojo.

* * *

Alya estaba impactada, todos lo estaban, el día de las profesiones de los padres se suponía que solo debería ser una rápida presentación escolar para luego seguir con el típico día pero con este nuevo supervillano Akumatizando para las personas ya nada era normal, recordó que ella también pasó por una experiencia similar aunque como todos los casos ocurridos ninguna de las víctimas era imposible recordar, en un momento la se estaba sintiendo fatal y al siguiente despertaba como si fuera de un sueño turbio del cual no podía recordar absolutamente nada frente a los salvadores de Paris, para ella a pesar de no recordar nada fue una experiencia.

Chlóe siempre había sido una mocosa egocéntrica, por lo que no le sorprendía que fuera la causante de tres Akumas, primero con Timebreaker, cuando rompió el reloj familiar de Alix, después con Evillustrator cuando fue cruel con Nathaniel y ahora por el estúpido brazalete, sin embargo eso no era lo más impresionante del día, lo increíble era que alguien más a parte de LadyBug y Chat Noir pudiera hacerle frente tan temerariamente a un Akuma, no importaba si el chico parecía estar a la defensiva, el chico usaba el palo de hierro como si fuera una espada real, incluso las chispas en cada choque entre las armas de ambos parecían competir por el dominio del otro, era impresionante pero de nuevo, no fue lo más impactante.

Casi todo el mundo en Paris con excepción de Adríen sabia del enamoramiento de Marinette por el muchacho rubio, la chica era tan torpe que parecía impresionante que pudiera caminar sola, de verdad, tal vez el propio padre del modelo sabía de los sentimiento de la niña de coletas por su hijo pero el propio Adríen por alguna razón no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía su amiga, por eso, no le sorprendía que el Sr. Roger supiera del enamoramiento de Marinette, a estas alturas era a prueba de sorpresas en ese aspecto.

Incluso tenía una ligera sospecha sobre como fue el último Akuma, por alguna razón su amiga no le contó con detalles lo que paso ese día, ella sabía que no paso nada grave tras hablar con ella pero siempre se preguntó por el extraño interés que "Elluvistrator" tenía en la muchacha, había pensado mucho en ello, el chico raramente hablaba con alguien fuera de los típicos saludos cortos entre Rose y Juleka, suponía que era una cosa entre "Wallflowers" que solo ellos podían entender, fuera de eso Marinette se llevaba bien con todos menos Chlóe por razones conocidas, incluso de vez en cuando había un trato agradable entre ella y Sabrina cuando esta estaba ausente de la tutela de Chlóe por lo tanto ese día no entendía porque decidió raptar a Marinette en vez de Chlóe, pero ahora luego de observar durante días al muchacho había entendido el motivo, Nathaniel era igual que Marinette cuando se trataba de Adríen, como resultado había un triangulo amoroso entre ellos, cuando pensaba en ello era imposible no suspirar.

Por lo tanto, como todos parecían tomar interés en el suceso al igual que ella decidió comenzar a grabar en colaboración con Nino, si dos cabezas eran mejor que una dos cámaras debían ser mucho mejor y aquí mientras grababa el "duelo" estaba entre un dilema sobre hablar del suceso con su amiga o hacer como si nada hubiese pasado dejando la situación en completa ignorancia pero tras analizar las cosas sabia con total seguridad que por los recientes acontecimientos era imposible que dichos comentarios permanecieran lejos de la conciencia de su amiga, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera consiente por uno de sus amigos, el propio chico o los rumores en todos lados, sea como fuere, ella estaría junto a Marinette si necesitara el apoyo de una amiga o una tarde de chicas para el asunto en cuestión.

¡Crack!

Roocob se lazo como un proyectil hacia el pelirrojo y con un paso más dio un bofetón con su palo con dirección a las costillas pero este fue interceptado por la barra de hierro lanzando chispas y desprendiendo una ráfaga de aire, incluso sintió como la brisa empujaba su cabello arreglado en un lio completamente despeinado, el golpe fue tal que la fuerza impuesta en este arrastró al chico unos cuantos pasos atrás pero de inmediato el Akuma lanzó otra huelga aprovechando su velocidad superior y fuerza en un corte descendente desde la cabeza, nuevamente el chico interceptó el golpe con la intención de reventar la cabeza, el efecto fue el mismo solo que esta vez en piso bajo los pies del chico crujió dejando algunas grietas de las cuales una se extendió desde donde estaba grabando. Nuevamente el Akuma decidió ir a la ofensiva pero esta vez con su puño izquierdo mientras la otra mano mantenía bajo presión al muchacho el cual trató de desviar pero desde su posición y gracias a su cámara con un zoom se dio cuenta que la intención no era bloquear, si no, desviar lo suficiente como poder moverse.

Lamentablemente el Akuma era más fuerte y el intento fue inútil y en último momento para evitar una lesión grave conectó una rodilla con el puño del Akuma, como consecuencia el soporte que tenia fue mucho más débil y su equilibrio flaqueó enviándolo contra la pared y chocando con ella dejando una abolladura mientras el chico se ponía en pie lentamente pero con un hilo de sangre saliendo por la boca.

Este Akuma era diferente, podía sentirlo, nunca antes había visto sangre cuando se trataba de un akuma, ellos no eran tan viciosos, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como ambos se lanzaban contra el otro dejando una ráfaga de viento, apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando, era como ver dos manchas de colores o siluetas dejando imágenes detrás ¿Dónde estaban LadyBug y Chat Noir? ¿Cómo era posible que Nathaniel pudiera contra un Akuma?

* * *

**\- Si, es esta misma tenacidad, este carácter, dicha pasión, tú me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, si tan solo hubieses seguido tal motivación y continuado con el arte… tal vez, incluso pudieras ser un agente de la ley. Nunca supe que me decepciono más, el hecho de que fracasaras antes de intentarlo o que jamás podrás cambiar las cosas - ** dijo Roger mientras lanzaba un rodillazo que conectó en el estomago del muchacho, el golpe fue tal que incluso el Akuma peso por un segundo que su golpe hiso flotar el muchacho durante un breve momento pero desestimó tal pensamiento como algo sin importancia luego de tomar por el brazo al muchacho, darle un giro sobre su cabeza y azotarlo contra el suelo.

Afortunadamente para Nathaniel pudo amortiguar el golpe con una maniobra girando sobre su propio eje haciendo que el Akuma perdiera algo de de su poderoso agarre y aterrizar sobre sus propios pies para luego bloquear la patada de su agresor…

¡Plack!

O eso pensó pero la fuerza del golpe resulto ser tan fuerte que rompió en dos la barra de hierro con una fuerza de golpe tal que nuevamente fue enviada atrás unos metros pero luego de unos segundos de contemplación por parte del Akuma, no lo pudo evitar, de un momento a otro soltó una pequeña risa mezclada con gemidos de dolor mientras intentaba levantarse sobre una rodilla aunque estuviera hecho un desastre, su risa fue agria, casi cruel y burlona, no sabía si quería incitaría al Akuma, ¿Tal vez tenía un fetiche masoquista y recién lo estaba descubriendo? Eso sin dudas explicaría muchas cosas, en fin, si de manera inconsciente intentaba provocar al Akuma su esfuerzos eran terriblemente ineficientes, los misterios de la vida.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, "el pasto es más verde al otro lado de la cerca" – dijo con una pequeña burla mientras se ponía de pie con un lado de la barra de hierro partida a la mitad en cada mano y una postura semi-gacha totalmente abierta, esta vez tenía que atacar y no solo defenderse pero lograr salir de la escuela ya que era de total interés para el Akuma, podría esperar a los héroes pero sus sospechas parecían materializarse en su mantente cuando no pudo ver a Marinette o Agreste en ninguno de los rincones donde las personas estaban observando, ¿Porqué estaban tardando tanto? No iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo más…

**\- Úsalo, tu juego de palabras es algo que echaras de menos, al menos me da gusto que esa parte de ti siempre fue genuina pero a menos que te sientas con siete vidas no creo que sea lo más adecuado.**

\- ¿Siete, quien necesita tanto? Ciertamente yo no, con una sobra y me vasta – dijo luego de una dolorosa carcajada – pero uno nunca sabe, puede que así sea – finalizo lanzándose tan rápido como pudo al hombre de azul.

Esta vez el Akuma cargo sin ninguna clase de clemencia pero ya estaba tan preparado como podía antes de intentar cargar como un toro ciego, chocar de frente con el muro blindado de músculos era el equivalente al suicidio por lo que para lograr atravesar dicha barrara su única opción era deslizarse en el último momento entre sus pies y salir a la calle para que los héroes parisinos encontraran al Akuma pero justamente cuando creía que había burlado al Akuma este resultó más listo de o que pensó, en último instante cuando los dos estuvieron de espaldas el Akuma logró conectarle una patada haciendo que volara atravesando una de las ventanas saliendo de la escuela mientras que literalmente voló del otro lado de la calle rodando por tierra y concreto, sintió como su cuerpo se incrustaba en la tierra y escarbaba despedazando su ropa, por ultimo cuando terminó de dar vueltas acabó en medio de una pequeña fuente frente a la escuela con los gritos de los pocos transeúntes y la mirada de la policía.

Podía sentir como dentro de pronto su conexión que permitía estar vivo luego de tanto castigo con la otra parte de él se cortaría, cuando pudo ver dónde estaría parte del traje fantasmal de Evillustrator estaría notó que este era cada menos visible, parpadeante cada cierto tiempo, tenía que resistir, tenía que prevalecer, tenía que lidiar con esto, era en ocasiones donde recitaba el lema de su familia.

_**Acero en fuego hecho fragmentos de cristal.**_

\- ¡Nathaniel! ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!, ¡Akuma!

**\- LadyBug, esperaba tu llegada - ** dijo el Akuma.

\- Escuche, usted es un policía bueno y el padre de Sabrina, no deje que la persona mala que le dio estos poderes lo conviertan en un policía malo – trato de razonar la heroína levantando cuidadosamente al joven maltratado.

**\- La justicia debe prevalecer en las calles de Paris – **dijo el Akuma disparando nuevamente por el armas en sus muñecas.

LadyBug maniobró con acrobacias gracias a su agilidad y su Yoyo por los arboles cono una ardilla para intentar dar una patada en el costado del Akuma pero el Akuma era diferente a los demás por lo que bloqueó con relativa facilidad a la muchacha de rojo para catapultarla al otro lado de la escuela, mala suerte.

**\- El alcalde debe pagar por despedir a su mejor oficial de policía - ** dijo mientras tronaba uno de sus dedos y un auto se estacionaba cerca de él – **una vez que resuelva algunos asuntos volveré a tratar contigo –** finalizo listo para perseguir al alcalde en el auto.

\- ¡Sr. Rogercob! tengo un problema serio, peor que las puntas abiertas del cabello – dijo Chlóe apareciendo como si nada.

**\- Ven conmigo y hablaremos de eso – **dijo mientras subía al auto.

\- Ok – dijo Chlóe subiendo al auto y marchándose con el Akuma.

Cristo, esa chica no podía ser más problemática, al menos LadyBug se estaba encargando del Akuma, por fin podría respirar con más tranquilidad sin preocuparse por morir, estuvo cerca de la fuente por uno minutos tratando de recuperarse, respirando profundo pero su tranquilidad se marchitó cuando vio a LadyBug cayendo en picada, una de las cualidades de la fusión era el aumento de los sentidos por lo tanto, a pesar de que el auto de "Rogercob" como lo llamó Chlóe estaba a gran altitud podía ver lo suficiente para notar como LadyBug corría en el auto mientras este giraba de lados y ella corría como si estuviera sobre un barril y Rogercob estaba estático ignorando las leyes de la gravedad, definitivamente eso era algo inusual, lo siguiente fue que ya sea por la altura, equilibrio, poca movilidad o el estúpido rehén, LadyBug fue derribada por un lazo al cuello y ahora estaba cayendo en picada.

¡Donde diablos estaba el estúpido gato!

¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!

En el fondo por más que lo odiara él era un artista y la principal fuente de uno era la creatividad… si, la creatividad lo ayudara, solo tenía que intentarlo una vez más, como en casa, recordando el sentimiento del arte y crear algo que ya estaba definido, con eso cerro los ojos y pensó, algo para salvar a la chica, fuerte, resistente, útil, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir al Akuma… Así, fue el sentimiento de crear y destruir porque cuando abrió los ojos en sus manos ahora había un bastón, no cualquier bastón, fue el mismo que pudo sentir cuando luchaba Akumatizado, el bastón de Chat Noir y no solo eso, fue como si estuviera en plena transformación pero esta no pudiera completarse por lo que solo pudo ver una parte del antifaz, modificado y diferente, fantasmal como la transformación congelada, completa o no era lo suficiente como para evitar que la chica acabara muerta y con una orden mental quiso que el bastón lo catapultara por los aires como Chat Noir, fue aquí donde el fantasma brillaba con deleite, él no podría realizar tales acrobacias, y fue por ello que pudo salvar a la muchacha y dejarla suavemente sobre el tejado.

Desde allí pudo ver la dirección de Rogercob, iba directamente al ayuntamiento, definitivamente el alcalde estaba frito, cuando su atención finalmente cambio de foco sus pensamientos fueron para la chica inconsciente junto a él… no pudo evitarlo su mirada se clavo en ella como un arpón, sin lugar a dudas LadyBug era muy atractiva, él simpatizaba con el gato sobre la belleza de la joven, ella tenía una figura espectacular para su edad con las curvas adecuadas y un gran cofre, para ser sincero entendía por qué Chat Noir estaba enamorado de ella, quien no, tal vez el traje hacia resaltar los atributos pero no fue eso lo más interesante en el momento. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la chica frente a él en realidad era Marinette y cuando finalmente pudo verla de tan seca finalmente no tenía dudas, las similitudes eran demasiadas como para pasarlas como mera casualidad, tal vez si ella hubiera hecho algún truco para replicar un clon o algo que la reemplazara en el momento que era una heroína sus dudas se hubieran disipado en las dudas con el tiempo pero tal descuido pesó mucho pero aun así revelarle tal descubrimiento solo agregaría incomodidad, si ella descubriera que alguien sabía de su secreto solo estaría preocupada, su desempeño como heroína disminuiría, eso podría ser fatal con Hawk Moth siempre al acecho, su mejor opción era pretender que nada paso sin embargo…

"Sé que es estúpido, imprudente y egoísta pero… no puedo alejarme de ella de buena gana sabiendo a los peligros que se enfrenta, no puedo, yo… mis sentimientos son más profundos de los que podía imaginar si estoy dispuesto al dolor solo para estar junto a ella porque incluso si no puedo estar junto a Marinette lograría estar a su lado como alguien que vela por LadyBug, realmente soy un estúpido masoquista"

Finalmente tras tomar una decisión mientras contemplaba las nubes de lluvia oscuras que asolaban Paris concluyo que si ayudaría a Marinete primero necesitaba preparación, una que por desgracia en dicho momento no tenia pero que pronto comenzaría a ser corregido, para su suerte aquellos quienes formaba su pasado podría ser su mejor apuesta pero lo primero era lo primero, Roger era un Akuma, uno con mucho poder y el alcalde corría mucho riesgo, una vez su otro yo le había dicho que ser un Akuma iba más allá del entendimiento humano, que tal poder era una anomalía en el mundo que solo generaban la desgracia y luego de ver a Rogercob finalmente entendía el motivo. Los Mirakulus eran milagros divinos, ningún ser humano debería tener tanto poder, por que donde se encontraba un gran poder también residía el desastre, el Ying y Yang, nada podría definir el concepto mejor, ningún Akuma por mas vicioso que fuera había provocado alguna clase de herida en lo ciudadanos, era como si Hawk Moth les negara matar, usaban sus poderes sobre la gente sí, pero jamás los lastimaban pero ahora… puede que las cosas se le haya salido de las manos al villano porque si Rogercob acorralaba al alcalde cabía la posibilidad de que cuando los héroes de Paris fueran a salvarlo temía que solo encontraran un cadáver.

Sacudió la cabeza al pintar uno de los peores escenarios, pensar en las peores posibilidades era malo, sin embargo eso no le impedía ter tal situación en cuenta, luego de ver a la chica durante unos segundos más decidió que era hora de que ella volviera del mundo de los sueños, con eso uso una de las habilidades de Evillustrator y un pincel del tamaño de un bolígrafo apareció en su mano derecha flotando a causando que destellara como un sol en pequeña escala tan reluciente como una lámpara y a medida que decencia en su mano el brillo de purpura, violeta lavanda, celeste y cerúleo, perdiendo el brillo a medida que se acercaba a su palma y con eso dibujó escalones flotantes de cristal reluciente de color Verde Caribe, como sus propios ojos solo que los cristales parecía estar expulsando una ráfaga de color, como una explosión de una estrella en un simulador o el derrame de agua si uno lo miraba fijamente, fue realmente hermoso, luego de llegar al suelo seguro acomodo la chica en la espalda en un árbol y traerla del mundo de los sueños mientras los últimos rastros de su "transformación" paso y con ello Evillustrator nuevamente fue visible para él, bueno, al menos la mayoría de sus heridas también desaparecieron dejándolo con algunos moretones y cortes cojeando.

\- Oye, despierta, abre los ojos y levántate – dijo el pelirrojo mientras remecía a la chica pero ya tenía más de quince minutos haciendo el intento y nada resultaba, probablemente se preocuparía más de lo que ya estaba al pensar en alguna posible lesión interna después de recibir un golpe tan fuerte de manera directa con el Akuma actual o peor pero la contante respiración y la falta de cualquier herida preocupante quedaba fuera de preocupación tras ver que por el momento solo tenía un fino hilo de sangre que bajaba desde la frente, algunos rasguños aquí y allá, un poco de polvo y nada más, ver el pecho de la chica subir y bajar lo inoptizo, ella tenía una figura bastante generosa para los ojos, de verdad, pero ya sea por la situación o los cambios mas recientes pudo encontrar la voluntad para apartar los ojos y el deceo de tocar mas fue imposible evitar la necesidad del aroma.-

_\- A este ritmo el alcalde será historia, y lo digo de forma literal – dijo _Evillustrator _mientras observaba los alrededores._

\- Oye, realmente debes de solucionar este problema, ¡hey!... joder, ¿Acaso no sabes que desmallarte así podría ser peligroso? Alguien podría aprovecharse de ti, despiedra. – dijo el muchacho cada vez más desesperado, tal vez si tenía una lesión interna después de todo, ¡diablos!

Ping, ping ping ping ping …

_\- Sus pendientes, parece que uso su habilidad especial y ahora la transformación es inestable._

Ping, ping ping ping ping …

_\- Sugiero que encontremos un lugar… aquí no es seguro._

Ping, ping ping ping…

\- Seguro, tantos pitidos no debe de ser algo bueno. – dijo mientras cargaba a la muchacha al estilo de novia, normalmente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para ello tan fácilmente pero desde su momento como Akuma su cuerpo había estado cambiando, la cosa era que incluso en su forma "base" calculaba ser al menos siete veces más fuerte, las pequeñas bondades.

_\- Tomémoslo como un efecto secundario, eso sería lo más razonable, tener un cuerpo más apto es una bendición pero también ser una maldición disfrazada, supongo que es cosa de perspectiva como el vaso de agua – dijo _Evillustrator _encogiéndose de hombros._

Ping, ping, ping…

El molesto sonido provenía de los pendientes y se fijo que en efecto, era del mismo tamaño y forma que los de Marinette, la única diferencia era el color y las manchas, manchas que desaparecían con cada pitido…

Ping, ping…

\- Dos manchas…

_\- Aquí, dentro del arbusto, es lo suficientemente grande y espeso para pasar como una casucha, tal y como están las cosas ningún lugar es privado._

Ping…

_\- Una vez que pase no abra vuelta atrás._

\- La decisión ya está tomada – dijo Nathaniel mientras miraba al espectro de su interior por unos segundos pero este solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

_\- Ciertamente._

Y entonces un brillo rosa rodeo la figura de la chica, cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel brilló en blanco pero cuando la transformación finalmente termino su sorpresa no fue por la confirmación de sus sospechas relacionadas a la chica que le gustaba, no, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el ser diminuto flotante rojo con mancas negras de ojos saltones que lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando, mirando cual sería su próxima reacción, definitivamente el ser extraño tenía algún grado de inteligencia y parecía comprender la situación más de lo que le gustaría, la cosa era tan pequeña que era del tamaño de un juguete, una muñeca y podría caber en la palma de su mano fácilmente…

_\- O en uno de sus bolsillos…_

La verdad era que no sabía cómo romper el hielo y la observación de su contraparte de hecho era muy acertada, la pregunta era la siguiente, si los pendientes…

_\- Mirakulus_…

… eran el "dispositivo" para la transformación y Marinette era su usuario entonces, ¿Cuál era el papel de este… ser flotante rojo y negro? ¿Acaso este "ser" podría ver su contraparte? ¿Cuál era el significado de todo esto? Tantas preguntas sin una respuesta razonable, con cada cosa que parecía resolver de los misterios que envolvían a la muchacha de coletas surgían más y más preguntas sin pie o cabeza.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – pregunto Nathaniel sin mover un solo musculo desde el descubrimiento de la creatura extraña, puede que la cosa fuera pequeña pero cuando los problemas se relacionaban los héroes de Paris nada era ridículamente pequeño como le gustaría pensar, por ello debía proceder con la mayor precaución posible, aun no sabía si la cosa representaba un peligro para él, no cuando tenía al compañera de transformación totalmente indefensa en sus brazos y por ello procedió con cautela y con la esperanza de tratar de encontrar alguna logia en todo el embrollo.

No supo con exactitud cuál fue el tiempo que ambos se encontraron allí mirando fijamente al otro, él trataba de evitar un situación que representara más peligro pero juraría que la pequeña muñeca lo miraba como si lo estuviera juzgando con sus grandes ojos de azul marino, había un dicho relacionado con la situación, "los ojos son el puente del alma" por que cuando vio la cosa no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella o él, lo que fuere que era la cosa, la muñeca parecía. Ellos desprendían sabiduría, prudencia y precaución, era la misma mirada que tenia Marinette cuando estaba en su rol de heroína, fue en ese momento que pareció como si las diferencias obvias parecieron intercambiar y ahora él era quien estaba bajo el capricho de un ser peligroso, fue perturbador.

\- Mi nombre es Tikki y soy un Kwami.


End file.
